


Porcelain

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Babies, Creepy Doll, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "We did!! Look what Daddy bought me!" Akari beamed happily, finishing off her ice cream before setting her bag down and reaching inside, pulling out her purchaseIt was a doll- an old, beautifull doll, made of porcelain, with glass eyes and a clearly hand-painted face, in an old Victorian dressIt was pretty odd to see an American or European doll at a Japanese antique store, and yet....Day 4 of Y-G-October 2018





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day four of my challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving
> 
> I had to stop myself from making this one really long because these are supposed to be ficlets , not full fics xD I just really wanted to do some Flareshipping family stuff

It was an unusually cold day for October, and not for the first time he was glad he had insisted on everyone wearing their heavy jackets out

Really, of all days for a sudden cold front to hit, it had to be when they were shopping at the little marketplace just outside of town

There was alot of walking outside involved, given the circular design of the marketplace, so there was little protection from the cold, but it was worth it, they had heard of a little specialty Halloween store here and couldn't resist the temptation

Ofcourse, an hour later, as they leave the Halloween shop, there's something _else_ that catches the group's interest

Or atleast, part of the group

"Aibou, look,"

At his partner's quiet, wispered prompting, Yugi glanced over his shoulder, noting the watch and clock shop they were passing by

"You know who's birthday is coming up?" Atem added, smirking as his eyes flickered to the taller man who was walking just a few steps ahead of them

The two exchanged matching smirks, wrapping their fingers together and pulling towards the shop

"Seto! We'll catch up in a minute, we've got ... something we need to do!"

Smooth Yugi, real smooth

Seto turned around, eyebrows raised thinly as he stared at his husbands

"Right, and this 'something' wouldn't have anything to do with my birthday being in two weeks would it?"

"What? No, that's crazy, it has nothing to do with you," Atem huffed back

Seto wasn't convinced

The two of them were _horrible_ liars

"... Right, and this 'something', does it require you to take the baby as well?"

Atem glanced down at Haru, who was currently sleeping against his chest

"Um... yes, why don't you and Akari just spend some father-daughter time together and get some ice cream or find a toy store or something? Bond,"

Admittedly, Seto was more amused than anything, glancing down at his daughter and the nearly identical look on her face

"Do you believe them for five seconds?"

" _Nope_ ,"

Atem and Yugi mocked offense, but Seto wasn't surprised, their four-year-old was already taking after him in some respects

"Do you want to go get some ice cream or something anyway?"

"Yep!"

"Then it's settled,"

He turned back to the other half of his family with a small smirk, cocking his head

"The princess has spoken,"

That pulled a laugh from Yugi, and a low chuckle from Atem

"Yes, all hail the princess," Yugi teased, giving the two a wave before tugging Atem towards the watch shop

"Oh wait, where and when do we meet again?" Atem asked suddenly, giving his shorter partner pause

"How about right here, in an hour?"

"I think we can accomplish that," Seto agreed with a curt nod, waving back to his husbands as they gave one more gesture of goodbye, before heading in to find him a birthday gift

Their husband loved watches- old fashioned watches, pocket watches, wrist watches... it was just about the only thing he _didn't_ like that was technology based, and they were hoping to find something really special for him there

"I think we can last for an hour on our own, don't you?" Seto asked, glancing down at Akari

"I think so Daddy!" she promised, grinning from ear to ear as she gave a sharp tug of his hand and dragged him down the sidewalk

For a four-year-old she sure was strong

They didn't even get more than a few yards away before she stopped dead, causing her usually well composed father to stumble a little as he stopped behind her

"Akari, you can't just stop like that, I could have run into you," he frowned a little worriedly, glancing down at her face and tilting his head

She looked awe-struck by... something

"What is it?"

"Look at this store.... it's so pretty!!!"

Upon glancing up, Seto noticed that she was eyeing a small antique shop

Not usually something that would catch a little kid's interest but Akari was very artistic and loved artsy things, so he wasn't all that surprised

"You want to go in here for a moment and then get some ice cream?"

Seto Kaiba would never stop living for those moments when his daughter stared up at him with sparkling, excited eyes, as if he had just offered her the world

Needless to say, they went into the antique store

 

~+~

 

"Do you think he'll like it? Truly?"

"Atem, for the third time, I think he'll _love_ it," Yugi smiled sweetly, leaning up to give his partner an adoring kiss

Atem reached down, hugging his partner sweetly and snuggling into his neck

The pocket watch was truly something of majesty, he'd give it that

Silver with a dragon intricately hand-carved into the front...

Seto was a rather large fan of dragons so it had seemed like kismet

"Oh, and there's our dragon-lover now," he beamed, opening the door for Yugi as he spotted Seto and Akari just outside of the shop, allowing his husband to exit before quickly joining him

"Did you two have a good time trying to be sneaky?" Seto smirked

"We did, I assume you had a nice time with the ice cream, and.... did you go antiquing?" Yugi asked teasingly, taking a look at the bags Seto and Akari were carrying in their free hands, the others occupied by nearly devoured ice cream cones

"We did!! Look what Daddy bought me!" Akari beamed happily, finishing off her ice cream before setting her bag down and reaching inside, pulling out her purchase

It was a doll- an old, beautifull doll, made of porcelain, with glass eyes and a clearly hand-painted face, in an old Victorian dress

It was pretty odd to see an American or European doll at a Japanese antique store, and yet....

"Isn't she pretty? I'm naming her Ayame!"

"She's beautifull, isn't she Yugi?" Atem smiled back

But when his smaller partner didn't answer, he glanced towards him, eyebrows pinched in concern and confusion

"Yugi?"

"It's.. very pretty yes,"

Akari didn't seem to notice the pinched tone, or the disturbed look on her father's face, simply going on about her plans for the doll as she picked up the bag again, holding the porcelain toy close and beginning to skip down the street with Seto right behind her

Seto had noticed his husband's odd reaction too, but in the name of keeping their daughter close, he decided to ignore it for now

"Aibou, what is it? What's bothering you?" Atem asked worriedly

"That doll... something about it isn't right, we need to get rid of it," Yugi explained, hugging himself anxiously, biting his lip

Atem wasn't about to question him, he had long learned not to question a witch when it came to feeling "something off", and that was especially true for Yugi, who's intuition was top-notch

He and Seto, unfortunately, weren't as privy to such feelings, their senses were more targeted towards the physical, being a werewolf and a vampire respectively, they could detect scents but... feelings, not as much

"It probably called out to Akari, sensing her magic..... we have to get it away from her," Yugi added again

"But how do we do that without concerning her? We can't just take her new toy away can we?"

"No.... but don't worry, I have an idea,"

 

~+~

 

"Well? What do you think?" Yugi asked, biting his lip as he glanced behind him at his husbands

"I think it's an exact replica, it's perfect!" Atem beamed brightly

"He's right, it's flawless," Seto agreed

Let it be known that Seto and Atem truly _had_ married the best witch in Japan, Yugi's cloning magic was nothing short of perfection

"Thanks, so you think she'll fall for it then?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Seto agreed with a nod

"Excellent, then Atem, will you dispose of this.... thing... somewhere? Just go bury it in a sacred place, make sure no one can get ahold of it," Yugi added, handing the real doll out to his husband

"Not a problem, I'll bury it in a cemetery and pour salt around it, say a blessing, everything you taught me," he agreed, giving his husbands each a kiss before heading out of the house

 

~+~

 

Ahh....

There was a baby crying....

Haru... Haru was crying....

Seto opened his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose and slowly rolling out of bed

He padded down the hall silently, stepping into the nursery and stifling a yawn

"Haru, what's wrong?" he sighed rhetorically, approaching the crib

Though... that's when he realized ...

Haru wasn't the one crying

In fact, the crying wasn't coming from the nursery at all, it was coming from Akari's room

Heart racing, he flashed quickly to her room, quietly opening the door and staring at his sleeping daughter, who was clutching her doll

....

With an identical doll on the floor...

It took only a few inhales of breath for him to notice the difference in scent, the one on the floor was the one Yugi had made, and the one she was holding...

The one she was holding was covered in graveyard dirt


End file.
